O céu é azul e o sol é amarelo, É relativo, claro
by Murasaki BuriChan
Summary: Se eu fosse você, eu não leria essa história... É tudo bem confuso. Mas, afinal, a vida de Sakura pode ser resumida a esse estado... Depois do que aconteceu. [U.A.]
1. O mundo é dos Gays!

Yo povo ... Aqui é a Murasaki-chan(N/Lâmbida)... Bem essa minha nova fic (é a segunda) ta muuuuuuuuuuito loca... Por favor, para ler essa fic vcs teram que:

1º - Desconsiderem os parentescos originais... . (meus deus só uma doida msm pra fazer o Gaara irmão da Sakura...)

2º - Os sobrenomes e idades também... (claro neh... mas só de alguns personagens...)

3º - Ha... E também tem distorção de personagens... (é tipo um monte... axo q todos... até u Itachi...)

4º - Se não gosta de Yaoi (como a autora) não leia.

Pronto axo q é isso... me desculpem por isso... só doida...

-----------------------------------------\o/------------------------------------------------

Cap.1 O mundo é dos Gays!

- Ops...O.O'- o ruivo se arrumou no lençol, olhou para o moreno que segurava um travesseiro no meio das pernas e depois pra pessoa de cabelos rosas q estava na porta do quarto - Saku... sakura... eu...

Uma aura negra cobria a cabeça da garota, que parecia em choque.O ruivo se levanta da cama enrolado no lençol verde musgo e tenta se aproximar dela, que se afasta um passo.

- Ai . ... Gaara, ela parece uma estatua!- o moreno que estava na cama tinha o rosto muito rubro.

- Sakura... eu sou gay!- Gaara foi direto, não dava pra ficar escondendo para sempre da irmã seu relacionamento com Kiba ex-colega do ensino médio.- Você... hum... não quero que se afaste de mim... eu ainda sou seu irmão mais velho ... -tentou ser o mais calmo e delicado que pode, suas mãos tremiam, tinha preocupação estampada em seus olhos claros. - eu sei que você tem muitas coisas contar os ga...

A garota de curtos cabelos rosados não falou nada, só fechou a porta do quarto deixando o ruivo falando só. Trancada no quarto os pensamentos vinham a mil na sua cabeça, lembrou de coisas do passado como:

"_Sakura seu pai não vai voltar... sai da janela..." a mulher de cabelos rosa choque dizia a pequena de cabelos em tom mais claro, que olhava triste para a rua._

"_Ele foi embora... Porque ele fugiu com um homem? Porque o meu pai virou um gay?" ela esperou um tempo, mas não obteve resposta, então disse com raiva: "Eu odeio eles... Eu odeio o papai!!!"_

"_Sakura..." a mulher tentou alcançar a filha, mas ela já tinha subido a escada correndo e se trancado no quarto._

- Que coisa mais velha... u.u - murmurou com a rosto enfiado nos joelhos - naquela época não entendia direito o porque de toda vez que eu ia na casa nova do meu pai aquele homem estava lá... Eu odiava ele... Huhu... Ainda odeio - riu com deboche - E para variar o meu irmão também... MEU DEUS, POR QUÊ?? Eu sei que não é culpa do papai ele ser gay e de todo o resto... Mas eu nunca consegui aceitar. Não posso dizer que ele foi um pai presente, depois da morte da mamãe ele ficou sempre ao nosso lado e até deixou eu e o Gaara morarmos sós na nossa antiga casa... Gaara, por que você me coloca entre a cruz e a espada?

Batidas fortes na porta.

- Sakura, abra a porta! Deixa de ser lesada...

A porta se abre, a garota de cabelos rosas sai do quarto pega a bolsa que está encima da mesinha do corredor se dirige a escada e antes de descer diz:

- Olha Gaara faz o que você quiser da sua vida... Eu vou sair com a Tenten.

Na verdade ela nem tinha ligado para a amiga, mas estava tão desesperada para sair daquela casa que inventou qualquer desculpa e foi para uma lanchonete.

------------------------------------------------

O ruivo entrou no quarto com uma cara não muito feliz, o moreno que antes estava encima da cama agora estava saindo do banheiro com os cabelos molhados e já completamente vestido, sentou-se na cama, e tapou o rosto com as mãos.

- Me desculpe Gaa-chan... Foi minha culpa...

- Que sua culpa o que!! Você é retardado?... Humm... ¬¬ Melhor nem perguntar... E não me chame assim!! - o rosto do ruivo corou de leve - Eu gos... – demorou um pouco, e o moreno o olhava fixamente, o que o fez ficar ainda mais vermelho - ...taria que você tirasse a toalha de cima da minha cama.

- Haaa... Gaa-chan é sempre tão frio - sorriso bobo.

- PARE DE MEM CHAMAR ASSIM!! – gritou com o rosto quase da cor dos cabelos.

O moreno só riu, levantou-se da cama, segurando a toalha, que jogou em volta do pescoço do ruivo e beijando de leve os seus lábios.

----------------------------------------

A testa dela pressionava a mesa da lanchonete, parecia triste, revoltada, deprimida e com fome.

- Haaa... cadê o meu lanche... T.T E porque eu?!

Uma garota de castanhos preso em dois coques estilo chinês se aproximava da mesa.

- Yo Sakura-chan! o/ Desculpa a demora – ela percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada com a amiga – Sakura-chan? Você está bem?

A de cabelos rosas levanta o rosto da mesa e seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas.

- Tenten... O Gaara...

- Meu Deus! Ele está mal? Está morrendo?

- Não... é pior... ele é GAY!! BUÁAAAAAAAA

Tenten capota, mas levanta rapidamente batendo a mão na mesa.

- É ISSO?!?! SUA LESADA!! Eu já sabia. – a morena se senta na frente da de cabelos rosas que no momento estava com o queixo batendo no chão. – Isso é besteira, é natural hoje em dia!

- Besteira? Natural?... isso porque não é o seu irmão que você pegou na cama com um homem!... – começa a se queixar para si – Meu Deus, por que eu? Por que o meu irmão? Por que não o irmão das outras?...

- E eu achando que era uma coisa grave... Vindo da Sakura só podia ser besteira.

- Besteira?... Não tem cura, minha filha!!

- Olhe pelo lado bom...

- E tem? – sarcástica.

- O namorado dele é um morenaço!

Sakura capota e volta a sentar-se porque a garçonete já trazia a bandeja de comida.

- Humm... Me dá a batata frita? – a morena já havia seqüestrado o pacote de batatinha da bandeja.

- Ei!... Droga vou ter que mudar meu modo de pensar, porque eu sou muito... muito...

- Cabeça fechada! – Tenten a classificava corretamente – Preconceituosa e arcaica...

- É... Aff T.T... Vou ter que mudar se não vou machucar uma pessoa que eu amo, vou ter que aceitá-lo do jeito que ele é... Assim sabe... Meio gay... A pesar dele ser o gay menos gay que eu conheço...

- Cara! Você é mesmo uma retardada. – uma voz masculina soou atrás dela, era o rapaz da mesa vizinha que a fixava com seu olhos negros, ele era bastante bonito e isso fez com que Sakura avermelha-se – Eu juro que não queria ouvir a conversa, mas não deu... E eu ouvi tudo!

Um garoto totalmente desconhecido a chamando de retardada (N/Lâmbida: Concordo! Meu Deus cê quer o que??... pensando bem eu acho que eu agiria um pouco pior que ela, teria um ataque cardíaco e morreria... Mas continuando...) o que a deixou primeiro com vergonha e depois com raiva, enquanto pairava sobre a testa de Tenten uma gota gigante.

- Essa sua noção sobre os gays me deixa perplexo, ser gay não é ser doente! – ele sorriu de lado – só as pessoas pobres de espírito não mudam... Você quer mudar?

Ela o encarava nos olhos, e não conseguia dizer nada, porque na verdade queria dier sim, por isso apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, prazer – ele estendeu a mão.

- Yamata Sakura. – aperta a mão de leve.

- Poderia me dar o seu telefone? – serio.

- Hum... Eu acho que tenho um cartão de apresentação na bolsa... – procura o cartão dentro da bolsa e ao achar entrega a ele. – aqui!

- Eu te ligo, até logo. – e dizendo isso foi embora

Cinco minutos depois... As duas ainda estavam imóveis.

- Cara... Ele é um gay gostosão... - Tenten babava.

- Ele é gay?! – assustada

- Claro ¬¬... para defender os gays daquele jeito hetero é que não iria ser...

- Há, meu Deus, estou rodeadas de gays – choramingou.

- Pelo menos só são gays bonitões. – Tenten riu.

- Tenten!!- Sakura ficou pasma.

Fim do 1º Cap.

Perfil dos Personagens:

Yamata Sakura, 15 anos, 1º ano, Parentes: Pai e irmão, Hobby: tocar piano, Ama: Sorvete e Música, Odeia: Pimentão e Esportes, Estado: Solteira

Yamata Gaara, 23 anos, último ano de Direito, Parentes: Pai e irmã, Hobby: Gosta de andar pela areia da praia, Ama: Biscoitos e Cães, Odeia: Frutas em geral e Gatos, Estado: Namorando

Inuzuka Kiba, 24 anos, Ajudante de um Estilista e Estilista recém formado, Parentes: Pai e Mãe (que vivem viajando), Hobby: Desenhar, Ama: Akamaru e Chocolate, Odeia: Inveja e Cerveja, Estado: Namorando

Izumi Tenten, 15 anos, 1º ano, Parentes: Pai, Mãe e irmãzinha, Hobby: Fazer penteados, Ama: Verduras, Odeia: Limão, Estado: Solteira

Uchiha Sasuke, 15 anos, 1º ano, Parentes: Pai e irmão, Hobby: Desconhecido, Ama: Suco de Morango com leite, Odeia: Ser contrariado, Estado: Solteiro


	2. Shouka High School Musical

Cap.2 Shouka High School Musical

Uma semana depois dela descobrir que o irmão era gay!!

This is a crazy frog pan pan pan pan pan pan pan pan pan pan pan pan pan pan pan PEN PEN...

Pela segunda vez o celular tocava, quem estava ligando às 7 horas da manhã? Sakura ainda sonolenta procurava o celular perto da cama.

- Sakura!!! São sete da manhã! Atenda essa droga de celular! – Gaara abria a porta do quarto gritando.

- Atenda você sua BICHA! – ela colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça – Frogra!(droga)

- Certo... Alô? – o ruivo atendeu – é sim ela está dormindo e se recusa a levantar para atender. Quem é?... Ah sim Sasuke-san.

- Não conheço nenhum Sasuke! Cai fora! – ela joga uma almofada nele – Zzzzzz...

Gaara deixa o quarto ainda falando com Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

40 minutos depois...

O rapaz de cabelos pretos puxou o lençol da cama com força, deixando descoberta a garota que usava um moletom vermelho.

- GAARA!!!!!!!! Como você ousa, seu... – ela tinha levantado metade do corpo, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e quando viu o rapaz de olhos pretos ficou rubra – O///O O-o-o que você faz aqui? Como sabe onde eu moro?

- Seu irmão fez o favor de me dar o endereço... Ele já saiu!

- Hã... Como você conheceu o Gaara? – puxo o lençol dele.

- Era eu no celular agora a pouco. Sasuke Uchiha.

- Desculpe... Tinha esquecido seu nome ' – É que sei lá... já faz uma semana e eu nem te conheço!

- Pois é! – ele a mirou fixamente – Eu só vim aqui para lhe informar que você está matriculada no colégio particular Shouka!

- Como?! O.o Mas... Eu fiz a prova da admissão da Sant Jonh... E eu não vou pagar um colégio, você é doido?

- Você não vai pagar nada! – ele joga sobre a cama um pacote preto e um envelope. – esse é o uniforme e alguns materiais, as aulas começam amanhã. O seu responsável é o seu irmão, né? – ela concordou com a cabeça – Ele assinou o contrato de admissão...

-Peraê! peraê... é tudo tão assim?- levantou os ombros

-Assim como? O.ô

-Eu vou e pronto? Não tenho direito de me negar a ir? ¬¬'- cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

-...- sorriso malicioso - Mas tenho certeza que irá se arrepender! Até depois Sorito-san - sai do quarto.

-?... ele me chamou de Sorito o.O... espero q pelo menos o uniforme seja bonito, já q estou matriculada lá...-puxou o cabide coberto comn um saco preto pra perto- "mas ele é tão u////u..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

O motorista abriu a porta para o moreno entrar no carro.

-Vamos pra casa!- informou antes de entrar no carro.

-Sasuke, essa sua idéia é problemática U.U'... ela é...

- Shikamaru não se preocupe! Isso até será divertido!- os olhos do morreno pareciam de uma criança que acabará de ganhar um novo brinquedo.

- Tanto faz desde que eu não tenha trabalho u.u... - se deitou sob o próprio ombro.

-¬¬' preguiçoso!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

" Aquele... ele me paga, mi dar u uniforme errado ... hum... porque o Garra mandou eu usar esse casacão? nem é inverno... to derretendo '''''''''''' "

-É... você gosta desse colégio Sakura-chan? - Kiba que estava levando ela para o novo colégio tentou puxar assunto.

-¬¬" "que intimidade é essa ..." não o conheço!- seca

- Ha... u.u' e cadê o seu uniforme?- sorriu de lado

- "que cara irritante..." o uniforme que me deram tá errado!

- Ficou pequeno?... ou grande?

-¬¬ "ele tá querendo me chamar de gorda? melhor ser gorda que ser gay ... eu não sou gorda... tipo, eu sei que engordei 1 kg esse mês e tal u.u' ,mas isso não me faz gorda, faz?...T.T.." Nenhum dos dois... veio o uniforme masculino!

-Nossa ... Chegamos - Tento ser o mais cordial possível- mas aqui só tem...

-Tá valeu! Adeus!- saiu quase que correndo do carro, nem deixou Kiba termionar a frase.

O predio do colégio Shouka era moderno e grande, tinha uma ponte que levava a uma outra construção separada por um alto muro de concreto, com certaza era um colégio de classe alta, só que ela se via rodeada de garotos olhando de lado e cochichando entre si, não teve tempo de pensar sentiu uma mão sob seu ombro e se virou.

-Hã?- era um garoto moreno com os cabelos espetados presos em um rabo de cavalo desleixado.

-Você é Yamata Sakura?- perguntou baixo, ela concordou com a cabeça.- Certo venha comigo! Sou Shikamaru!

Ele a puxou pelo cotovelo até a sala do conselho estudantil, abriu a porta e a jogou dentro, como quem joga comida para leões.(N/Lâmbida: De longe... ).Ela quase caiu no chão.

-Ai!- se apoitou na porta.-"Desgraço..."

- Desculpe o Shikamaru... é que eu tive que acordar-lo pra ele te trazer aqui - Sasuke falou sorrindo.-Cadê seu uniforme?

-Hã?... veio errado!- ela estendeu o uniforme na frente dele, uma calça social preta, uma blusa manga curta branca e um palito opcional preto com o simbolo do colégio.- Veiu o masculinio!

-Hum... ¬¬' Não tem nada errado!- ele a olhava de lado e ironizou- você queria o quê? saia e gravatinha?

- Lógico!As garotas nesse colégio usam isso?

-Não tem garotas desse lado... as garotas ficam no predio da direta, o que é ligado pela ponte, você deve ter visto... aqui só tem garotos!

-Tchauzinho- ela pego a bolsa e abriu a porta, só que Sasuke a poxou.-Ei ... eu quero ir embora!!!

- Você disse que queria mudar... aqui é um ótimo lugar para isso!

-Por quê? - a porta bate nas costas dela e ela cai sobre Sasuke.

"Orochimaru osso duro de roer, pega um, pega geral, também vai pegar você... " alguem entrou na sala cantado, era branco e de lonnnnnnnnnnnnnngos cabelos negros, parou de cantar e olhou para Sakura e Sasuke.

-Hum... olá... olha só o que temos aqui... tão juntinhos vocês dois ein? - ele falou para Sasuke e Sakura, que não estavam em uma posição muito normal. - Sasuke-kun apresadinho... não sabia q você também era assim...

-Por favor Sempai não me compare a você! - Se levanta e ajuda a garota a se levantar também, que por sinal ficou muito vermelha. - Que música era aquela? o.Ô

-Ha ... é o meu novo Hino para esse ano, tem coreografia também quer ver? - ele ia começar a dançar mas Shikamaru entrou na sala e começou a arrasta-ló para fora. - Ei... eu ainda não terminei...

-Sempai o Presidente está em reunião com o aluno novo! - o moreno tinha cara de tedio - eu falei que seria problemático!

-Sai fora Shika tudo pra você é problemático... mas o aluno novo é gatinho... até logo baby - Oruchimaru acenava para Sakura.

O.O'- Sakura ¬¬'- Sasuke

-Com o tempo você se acostumará... A aula vai começar em 15 minutos, seu nome é Yamata Sorito, 1ºA, aula de matemática, sala 115! Pode usar a minha sala para se trocar! - sai da sala.

"Bem... o que foi aquilo?... Meu pai e meu Irmão não são assim... O.o... aquilo não é um gay é uma parada Gay gigante!!! O que eu faço? Sorito que nome..."

Tin tum tan dam - Toque da pimeira aula.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA... seja o que Deus quizer, eu vô..." se trocou rápido.

---------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutos de atraso

Ela domorou para axar a sala mas enfim a emcontrou, estava sem ar de tanto correr, abriu com tudo a porta da sala 115.

-Desculpe a atraso!

- O.o' Hã? Quem é esse?... é novato... o cabelo é rosa ... que esqusito... - cochichos.

Sakura levantou a cabeça e deu de cara um homem de cabelos cinzas, um olho preto e o outro trampado com um tampão cirurgico, infelizmente uma pessoa muuuuuuito conhecida por ela, a pessoa que ela mais odiava, Hatake Kakashi.

- Ha! X.X - ficou tão chocada que não se moveu da porta. - axo q errei de sala... colégio...

-Sensei esse é Yamata Sorito um dos novos alunos! - Sazuke se pronunciou.

-Certo, por favor entre Yamata-kun! - Kakashi a encarou.

-Hai... sentou na ultima cadeira. - "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ele vai contar pro meu pai com certezaaaaaaaaaaa... me lasquei!"

A aula foi tranquila sem nenhuma conversa paralela, Sakura não parava de suar frio e quando trocou para a segunda aula ela tentou sair de fininho, mas Kakashi a chamou.

-Depois conversamos! - sério

"Nem morta... seu piiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." pensou em falar, mas apenas concordou com a cabeça "DROGAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Sasuke que estava mais a frete no corredor reduziu a velocidade para espera a garota.

-O que foi aquilo? - se referia a mais cedo.

-Nada... eu só não gosto daquele homem!

-Não gosta do Kakashi-sensei?...Ele é o melhor professor de matemática desse colégio! você não gosta dele, porque ele é gay?

-o.o Não... - fez uma pausa - não é apenas por isso...

-Porque então?

-Ele... ele é... haaaaaaaaaaaaa - ficou vermelha e andou mais rapido com raiva.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sentado na cadeira o professor mordia a tampá da caneta enquanto pensava.

"O que a Sakura está fazendo aqui?... u.u' ela é realmente complicada..." - os alunos da outra turma olhavam curiosos - "Será q devo contar pro Iruka? ou pro Gaara?... bem isso só vai piorar minha relação com ela, que já é horrível..." uff - suspirou - Mulheres são sempre tão complicadas... - comentou sem perceber - "Talvez seja uma boa oportunidade de aproximação... ela nunca tentou se aproximar, ela teve 7 anos pra isso..." - suspiro - "detesto isso... acho melhor não falar nada u.u" - ela me odeia...

- T.T Professor o senhor também tem problemas com as mulheres? - sala comovida - o senhor não é gay...

-Hã? - olhou para os alunos, olhar de professor malvado - Do que vocês estão falando? Não gosto de mulheres ¬¬... já terminaram o exercicio que esta no quadro?

Gota geral e dalhe a copiar.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A segunda aula foi tranquila o professor de Japonês pediu para formarem duplas, e tanta gente pulou em cima do Sasuke que Sakura ficou só, até que um garoto loiro de olhos azuis se aproximou sorrindo, era quase da mesma altura que ela e parecia um crianção, era até kawaii.

-Yo Yamata-san, sou Uzumaki Naruto, prazer!

-Ha... pode me chamar de Sa...Sorito, o prazer é meu! - sorriso.

-Nossa você até parece uma garota ///.

- X.X claro que não... "puxar outro assunto... puxar outro assunto..." hã , em que clube você está Naruto-san?

-Pode chamar só de Naruto... basquete O.OV o melhor! - sorrisão - Você é bom jogador?

-Sou uma negação... minha pior matéria é Educação Física...-gota.

-Bem... sempre tem o club de Teatro...- dando os ombros.- só que... eles são muito esquisítos... e o presidente deles me dá medo... Orochimaru...

-Ha! "Club de Teatro nem que ... nem que nada aconteça!!!"

-Depois, já que você é novato, você pode almoçar comigo e os meus amigos ...

-Tá certo!-Sorrio

-------------------------------------Fim do cap.2---------------------------------------------

**Extra:**

**Gravação do clipe Amigos do Peito!!!**

**Diretor: Vamos lá pessoal... em suas posições, ok? 1...2...3 Gravando!**

**-Meu nome é Sasuke. Gosto muito de brincar - Cara assassina.  
-Eu sou o Shika. Não me canso de cantar... - Deitando em cima na nuvem do cenário.**

-Sou Sakura, e queria apresentar novos amigos, que acabaram de chegar... - Olhando torto pra Shikamaru que começou a dormir.

-Sou Orochimaru, o mais velho do balão... - Piscadinha.

-Oiiiiii! Eu sou o Naruto. Também vou nessa canção... - Sorriso bestão.

- Somos amigos, e queremos divertir nossos amigos do balão que vai subir... - Ainda Naruto.

-Somos amigos, amigos do peito, amigos de uma vez... - Corrente humana.

**Diretor: Corta, Corta! Tá Horrível! Sasuke a criança que assistir esse clipe vai é ficar com medo... - Sasuke vira os olhos. - Shikamaru a nuvem é parte do cenário, não a use de cama!!! - Shika nem ligando zzzzz...' - Sakura Animação!!!... Orochimaru é pra animar as crianças, não tarar elas!! Não é possível só o Baka do Naruto que faz as coisas direito por aqui! Ensaiem para o próximo Extra!!! **

**Fim do Extra**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perfil dos Personagens:

Uzumaki Naruto, 15 anos, 1° ano, Parentes: Ninguém, Hobby: Basquete, Ama: Lamen, Odeia: O Sasuke, Estado: Solteiro.

Hatake Kakashi, 45 anos, Professor de matemática, Parentes: Irmão e irmã, Hobby: Sudoku, Ama: Cafuné, Odeia: Remédio, Estado: "Casado".

Oonuki Oruchimaru, 17 anos, 3° ano, Parentes: Pai, Hobby: Teatro, Ama: Se divertir, Odeia: Que lhe imponham limites, Estado: Passando o rodo.

Nara Shikamaru, 16 anos, 2º ano, Parentes: Pai, mãe e avós, Hobby: Go, Ama: Dormir, Odeia: Ser acordado, Estado: Vegetativo (Noivo forçado).


	3. Entrar ou não em um Clube?

(N/Lâmbida.: Yo povo... depois de todos esses anos sem escrever T-T... o/ tó vivaaaaa waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Desculpem a demora T-T... Ha agora eu atéque curto Yaoi XD li um tão bonitinho que não tenha nada contra o// iei! Espero que gostem!)

-------------------------------------\o/------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap.3 _ Entrar em algum clube ou não eis a questão!**

Kakashi observou a garota almoçando no refeitório do colégio, parecia que estava deslocada, também estava rodeada de homens, olhos castanhos avermelhado cravaram nele.

-Uchira Sasuke... o que você está planejando...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Esse Onigiri daqui é uma delícia.-Sakura comeu outro pedaço.

Na mesa estavam ela, Sasuke e Naruto, por algum motivo qualque, parecia que o loiro e o moreno se odiavam. Dois alunos se aproximaram e sentaram se com eles.

-Então fiquei sabendo que você se chama Sorito Yamata.- o de longos cabelos negros a olhava com interesse.

-Herr... sim sempai.. u.u'...

-Mutio prazer sou Oruchimaru Oonuki e esse dormindo na mesa é o Shikamaru Nara.-sorrio.-Está gostando do seu primeiro dia aqui?

-Sim claro...-mordeu o lábio.-todos são muito legais.

Um moreno de cabelo de cuia e sobrancelhas grossas aproximou-se da mesa.

-Naruto-kun temos reunião do clube agora.- falou com o loiro, que prontamente levatou-se.

-Nee... Sorito nos vemos pro ai... até mais...- sorriso bobo.

Antes de ir o moreno lanço o olhar raivoso para Sakura.

-Eu em...

-Seu fosse voe tomava cuidado...-Sasuke falou calmo.

-Han? Com o que?- confusa

-Nada, nada.-continua comendo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois do almoço e de duas aulas de história geral, todos os alunos dirigiram-se para o ginásio coberto, onde iria ocorrer o teste físico do colé com bermudas e camisetas de manga, todos os aluno foram para o ginásio. Sakura teve sorte por o uniforme de educação física possuir manga e por estar usado um top apertado que tornava seu peito quase reto

_"u.u hummmm... teste físio... vou tirar 0...não sou nada boa em esportes..."._Assistia 5 alunos da sua irem faz teste de basquete, um desses alunos era Naruto , mas a camisa dele era regata e deixava amostra seus braços, que eram forte. _"Nossa... o Naruto é musculoso... "_

-Você está ficando vermelha, olhando o Uzumaki-san? O que vão pensar de você Neko-chan?- Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido

Sakura se assustou, deu um passo para frente e bateu em um moreno, o mesmo moreno do refeitório.

-Cuidado novato! ¬¬*-Raios _"Eu te odeio"_

-Des...desculpe...- deu um passo atrás. _"Ai que cara assassina... eu em!"_

-O Lee-san não gostou de você!- Sasuke falou pensativo.- Será que é por que ele gosta do uzimaki-san e...

**-COMO? O.O**

O grito fez todos do ginásio olharem para eles dois. Opressor olhou tão feio para os dois que Sakura ficou com medo, sentindo o resto queimar.

-Vamos fazer o teste no campo de futebol que é melhor...-arrastou a baixa para fora do ginásio. _"Ela é como eu esperava mesmo..."_

-Desculpa...-ainda vermelha.- Mas o Naruto também é gay?

-Não.-Solta o braço da garota.-O Lee é que gosta dele, desde o fundamental...

-Bixa.- falou sem pensar.

-Nossa que linguajar horrendo...-Oruchiaru apareceu do nada.

-Ops desculpe...-Sakura ficou vermelha.

-Já fez o teste sempai?-Sasuke perguntou magro alto.

-Claro!-Sorriso

- Mas você não está nem suado Oruchimaru-san...-a garota comentou inocente.

-O meu teste foi em particular na sala dos professores... - o sorriso aumentou.

Sasuke- O.O' Sakura – O.O?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gaara no telefone com Kiba**

Kiba: Como a Sakura-chan está no colégio?

Gaara:Não sei... ela não fala muito sobre isso...

Kiba: Você é mesmo louco deixar sua irmã estudar em um colégio masculino...

Gaara: Não tenho culpa, é pro bem dela... nós dois estudávamos em um colégio masculino e sabemos como a coisa funciona... o Sasuke-san falou que cuidaria dela, então tudo bem.

Kiba:Uff.. sei não.

Gaara:Deixa que eles se resolvem lá. Como está ai no seu trabalho?Ganhei um final de semana nas termas...

Kiba: Tá me convidando pra ir com você?*fingindo pensar*hummm... acho que adoraria!

Gaara:Certo. *frieza* Tenho que desligar, nos falamos hoje a noite. *desliga*

Kiba:Nem manda beijinho... *indignado*

Fim da ligação

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O grupo de alunos do 1° ano olhava o mural com as notas do exame físico, Sakura se aproximou receosa do que viria a ver.

-Nossa o Presidente Uchiha ficou em 1° lugar...- alguém comentou.

**"Ótimo agora não sei se riu ou se choro..."** pensou.

-Waaaa!!! 18°lugar... droga!- Naruto reclamava.-Sorito! Você ficou em que lugar?

-Han... não sei...- Olhou a lista de baixo pra cima.- 100° lugar... /// o 1° ano só tem 105 alunos...

-Parabéns 100° incrível!-Sasuke debochou.

-Hehehehe não ligue pra isso Sorito- Naruto lhe dava tapinhas amistosos no ombro.-Ano que vem você melhora!

Alguém esbarrou nela e se afastou pisando firme, era o sobresanlhudo de antes, parecia prestes a matar um ou uma. Shikamaru dormia em um banco ali perto.

-Shikamaru-san ficou em que lugar?-Sakura perguntou.

-105°.- respondeu entre um bocejo.

-Também nem tentou jogar direito... ¬¬- Naruto comentou.-E você Uchiha Baka, cansei de todo ano você ficar em 1° lugar! Ano que vem eu serei o primeiro!

-Claro...- Sasuke ignorou o loiro. – Vamos logo a tarde é o horário das atividades extras.

-Atividades extras?-confusa.

-Clubes, se eu fosse você procurava um pra integar-se ou faça como o Shikamaru que dorme a tarde toda.- o moreno se afastou acenado.

-Ótimo...- ela estava sozinha._ "Sasuke vai pra o conselho estudantil, Naruto vai pro time de basquete, Shikamaru... bem esse é o único que não tem nada pra fazer... vou dar uma olhada no terreno do colégio, talvez a biblioteca...."_

Os passos dela faziam eco no chão azulejado do corredor vazio, o Colégio Shouka era tão diferente a tarde, os alunos não estavam zanzando pelos lados, conversando e fazendo barulho, parecia que todos estavam realmente empenhados em alguma coisa, havia clube de tudo desde origami até corrida com obstáculos.

Uma placa lhe chamou a atenção, sala de música, mas não se ouvia nenhum barulho, nenhuma notinha sequer, abriu a porta devagar, estava escuro acendeu a luz e vui o lindo piano de cauda preto, um quadro branco na parede da direita e algumas cadeiras.

-Humm *olha para um lado do corredor* humm*olha para o outro*-aparentemente não havia ninguém por ali.- Que mal faz uma música só...

Começou a tocar uma linda e calma melodia, era a serenata de Schubert, a serenata do adeus, triste, melódica e bela. Sua mãe que costumava tocar essa música para ela, na verdade sua mãe havia sido uma pianista famosa, conhecida no mundo todo, viajava o mundo tocando e Sakura sempre ia com ela nos seus concertos.

Quando terminou de tocar, ouviu o barulho de palmas frenéticas de um canto da sala. Era uma garota que a observava da janela.

-Isso foi lindo!-Tinha os cabelos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo, estava usando um kimono de karatê.-Estou emocionado!

-Você é um homem?!-choque

-hahahah eu também poderia fazer essa mesma pergunta a você!-Sorriu tímido.-Me chamo Haku Shiyo, por favor me ajude a reativar o clube de música! *mãos juntas*

-Co..como? *boquiaberta*-sentiu as faces corarem.-Não toco muito bem...

- Claro que toca!- Respondeu rápido, entrando na sala pela janela, não era mais alto que Sakura.- Por favor!Tento reativar o Clube a 3 anos mas não consigo... o clube de musica acabou quando eu estava na 7ª série, os membros haviam se formado e não havia mais outros membro ai o clube foi temporáriamente fechado... só pode ser reaberto com no mínimo 3 membros....

-Eu... não sei...- ela tinha verdonha de tocar em publico.

-Por favor meu grande sonho é ser admitido na Faculdade Federal de Tokyo em Música, quero ser violinista mas sem um grupo... pelo menos uma dupla não é fácil aparecer nesses concursos de amadores de musica clássica- os olhos negros dele se encheram de lágrimas.- Por favor...

-Tá certo!Me chamo Sa... Sorito Yamata! Por favor cuide de mim sempai!- fez uma mensura.

-Obrigado Sorito-san!!!-Sorria feliz o baixo.- Agora só falta uma pessoa *-*.

Passaram o resto da tarde conversando sobre música e o clube, que finalmente depois de 3 anos poderia ser reaberto, realizando o sonho de Haku.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Extra: Gravações de Resident Evil 4**

**Diretor:Vamos lá pessoal! Kakashi você é o Leon Kennedy já sabe neh! Então vamos lá! Gravando!**

**Kakashi (segurando a Shotgun): Wait! Follow me...- sério.**

**Sakura (Ashley, filha do presidente): Leon Now! Leon Help! – voz afetada.**

**Kakashi (coloca munição na Shotgun): Wait!Haaa...- um zumbi pula no pescoço dele e começa a beija-lo.- Sa..Sai daqui , o que você pensa que ta fazendo Iruka?**

**Iruka (zumbi): Atuando ue!*sorriso*-ainda pendurado na costas de Kakashi.**

**Sasuke (¬¬): Eu só zumbi e não to fazendo isso...**

**Naruto: Eu também... –concorda.**

**Oruchimaru (vestindo um vestido vermelho decotado com uma fenda enorme): Saiam de perto de mim!!!-gritando com os cabeleireiros.**

**Cabeleireiro1: Mas a Ada tem cabelos curtos!**

**Cabeleireiro2 (segurando a tesoura): Não vai doer nada!**

**Oruchimaru (olhar assassino): Mão vai doer nada o que eu vou fazer com vocês e essa tesoura!**

**Todos: Medo.**

**Diretor(suspiro): Nunca vou conseguir nada com esse elenco... bem que minha mãe disse pra eu ser médico...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perfil dos Personagens:

Yamata Iruka, 42 anos, Médico, Parentes: Sakura, Gaara e Kakashi (esposo), Hobby: Fazer compras de roupinhas para Sakura, Ama: Cozinhar, Odeia: Lavar pratos, Estado: "Casado".

Rock Lee, 15 anos, 1º ano, Parentes: Tio, Hobby: jogar Basquete, Ama: Biscoito e Naruto, Odeia: Pessoas que se aproximam de Naruto, Estado: Solteiro.

Shiyo Haku, 17 anos, 3° ano, Parentes: não tem, Hobby: tocar Violino, Ama: música, Odeia: Se sentir um fracote, Estado: indeterminado.


End file.
